trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Price
Backstory Thomas Price was born in Eureka of the Tatsu region into a family of Pokemon researchers. Having been practically raised in a Pokemon research lab, he has a vast amount knowledge of Pokemon breeding, care, and much more. He aspired to be a great Pokemon trainer and maybe even have his own gym some day, but his family would not allow this and wanted him to become a researcher like the rest of them. Thomas left home against his parents' wishes and has earned a total of 6 badges from the Johto region, but after realizing that his aspirations where no longer the same as they had once been, he left for the Kanto region, where he earned no gym badges but decided to focus more on music and ventured all over the region playing in bars to earning enough money to live off of. During his journey through the Kanto region, Thomas met comedian Leon Black, who was doing his standup routine at a bar in Cerulean City that Thomas was playing at on the same night. After teaming up to defeat a biker gang that was harming passersby on Cycling Road, they decided to travel together and they soon became best friends. Now that the two have done all they wanted to and have seen all they wanted to see in the Kanto region, and they are headed for the Tatsu region to see some new sights and maybe share a few laughs along the way. Personality Thomas always has a calm and collected look on his face, and most of the time he is a very carefree and laid back young man, but when something causes him to worry, he dwells on it for a long time and thinks of the worst possible scenario regarding whatever he is fretting about. He often relaxes by playing the Ukulele or writing poetry. When nervous, or even sometimes bored, he bites his nails. He is slightly OCD, so whenever he bites one nail, all his other nails must be even with it, so he continues to bite his nails until straight and even. He keeps his items organized by beginning of name and item type as well in his bag. His biggest annoyance is ignorant people and aren't willing to learn about something before discrediting it. Attitudes towards things and people When meeting people for the first time, he is usually withdrawn and won't open up until he is spoken to first. This problem usually is worse when talking to pretty girls. On occasion he will tell a funny joke, but most of the time his contributions to a conversation meant as a joke does not come off so funny to people, but rather lacking in humor. When he is really comfortable around a person, he will open up to them. Most of the time however, he opens up a little too much and, around the right people, can make a great time turn quite awkward. When in an argument with someone who will not see reason, Thomas tends to get a bit flustered, and he just needs to cool off by leaving the area and having a moment alone. Behaviors and habits *He is almost never the one to begin a conversation. *He can be lazy at times. *He bites his nails a lot. *When intrigued by something, he raises his left eyebrow. Appearance See picture. He has brown hair and is 6'0" tall. He wears black thick rimmed glasses, blue jeans, a red warm-up jacket, a black shirt, and black and white sneakers. Pokemon Rhyperior : Thomas's first Pokemon. Thomas found an egg out in the forest at the age of 12. He took care of it and one day it hatched into a Rhyhorn. Thomas's parents allowed him to keep it as a pet. Eventually, after many trainer battles along the way, Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon and, during Thomas and Leon's battle with the biker gang on Cycling Road, Rhydon evolved into Rhyperior. Totodile : Upon arriving in the Johto region, Thomas visited New Bark Town, where he met Professor Elm, a Pokemon researcher. After a short talk with the Professor about his new adventure to become a great trainer, Thomas was given the option to pick a starter Pokemon from Johto. He gladly chose Totodile and within a week, Totodile had grown attached to Thomas. Staraptor : While in Pewter City of the Kanto region, Thomas came across a small Starly being tormented by some kids. Thomas, enraged by the sight, told them to leave the Starly alone. The eldest of the three young men challenged Thomas to a battle. After Thomas won the battle, the boys ran off and he took the Starly to the nearest Pokemon Center. After recovering, Starly joined Thomas on his adventures. Terms of Use Thomas Price is the creation of TrainDozer and can be used by anyone in canonical works as long as credit is given to TrainDozer. Category:Submitted characters